Triple Spanking For Matt Brock
by Alvin2050
Summary: Fourteen year old Matt Brock behaves irresponsibly and soon realises the consequences.


Picket Fences: Triple Spanking For Matt Brock (a fan fic)

* * *

* * *

You may recall the TV show Picket Fences which is set in Rome, Wisconsin and centres on Sheriff Jimmy Brock, his wife Jill who is the town doctor, and their children Kimberly, Matthew and Zachary. This is based on the episode entitled "Return of the Frogman" although it wasn't the main story. Fourteen year old Matt and eleven year old Zack want to play in the snow outside their house but the family car is taking up all the driveway. Matt decides to try and move the car away from the garage but he hits the wrong gear and the vehicle goes foward and slams into Zack who is standing by the garage door. Matt calls for an ambulance which soon arrives along with a police squad car containing officers Kenny Lacos and Maxine (known as Max among her fellow police officers) Stewart. When Jill Brock arrives on the scene she is furious with Matthew and gives him a hard slap across the face in front of the police and ambulance crew. Jill is condemned for her action by nineteen year old Kimberly and husband Jimmy is not very supportive either. She is made to feel guilty and her teenage son won't speak to her. This is a good episode but I'd like to share with you my version of events, what I think should have happened. This story is only for entertainment purposes and I do not expect to make money from it so I urge the programme makers not to sue. Hope you enjoy.

1. JILL

When Jill Brock saw her injured son Zack being placed in the ambulance she was near hysterics. The paramedic thought he had a bad concussion and probably had a broken leg. He was very lucky not to be maimed or killed. Her older son Matthew had acted very irresponsibly in trying to move their car like that and she intended to ensure that he didn't do anything so idiotic again in a hurry.

She regarded her fourteen year old son and demanded of him, "What the hell did you think you were doing, Matt? Your brother could have died because of your stupidity. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The boy was a little shell-shocked as he told her, "I'm sorry, Mom, really I am! I never thought that would happen. I'll never do it again, I promise!"

"You are right about that, mister!" came his mother's stern reply. "By the time I am finished with you, you are truly going to be sorry indeed. You wait right here, I will be back!" She went into the house and about two minutes later came out again brandishing a large slipper. "This should do the job. Maxine!" She called to the female police officer who had been summoned to the Brock house along with her partner Kenny Lacos. "My son has behaved very badly and needs to be punished. I wouldn't object if you took him to the station and let him spend a night in the cells but it would probably be better all round if he receives a short, sharp lesson right now. Do you think you could hold him over the hood of your car while I give him a taste of old-fashioned discipline?"

Max nodded saying, "Sure, I can do that, Jill, no problem!" She took hold of the teen lad and, despite his struggles, dragged him over to the parked squad car and forced him face down across the hood. She commented, "Your mother's right, Matthew, you DO deserve this. All right, Jill, go to work!" Jill went to work all right, right on her son's bottom. As Max held him, she brought that slipper down as hard as she could and Matt cried out with each wallop.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

She delivered about thirty whacks of the slipper before she decided he'd had enough and he was close to tears by now. Max released him and his hand went to his burning backside. Kenny Lacos just stood there by the patrol car, a little amused by the preceedings. Some passers-by had stopped to see Jill Brock give her teenage son a public spanking and she heard one neighbour call, "Good for you, Jill!"

Jill then addressed her oldest son again. "Well, Matt, I hope that has thought you something about good behaviour and doing things you should not. Now get in the house and go to your room and stay there until I tell you otherwise. I am going to the hospital to check on Zack but this is not over, mister, not by a long way!"

So her humiliated teenage son indignantly made his way toward the house he had grown up in still holding his his chastised behind. He really hated his mother at that moment. As things turned out she was absolutely right, it not over for him by any means.

2. KIMBERLY.

About three hours later, as Matthew Brock lay on his bed, the effects of his mother's spanking began to subside. He remembered the time he was just three years old and when he had run out onto a busy road. His mother had smacked quite hard on his legs as she scolded him. It had been the only other time she had beaten him. He knew it was dumb to try and move that car on his own but she had no call to hit him like that, he didn't deserve it or that's what he tried to tell himself.

He looked out the window and saw his adopted sister Kimberly pull into the driveway in her own car. She was his father's daughter by his first marriage and he and his brother always got on well with her. She was studying law under the guidance of Douglas Wambaugh, the local defence lawyer. Not always a popular guy but a good lawyer none the less. She'd be more understanding then his Mom had been or that's what he thought until she entered his room. The minute she did he knew she was not at all pleased with him.

Matt was the first to speak. "Have you been to the hospital to see Zack?" She nodded with a frown. "Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine, no thanks to you!" He'd never known her to be this angry with him. "Just what the hell were you thinking of, trying to drive a family car with your brother in front of it. You're fourteen, for God's sake! I thought you had more sense."

"Oh, come on, Kimberly, I thought you'd take my side in this." The boy was pleading with his sister now. "You know Mom was wrong to spank me, she over-reacted to the whole thing."

Kimberly's expression did not change. "Take YOUR side! You nearly killed your brother and I don't think she over-reacted at all. If you ask me, she was too easy with you. I think you need another spanking and I am going to give it to you, mister! Now pull down your pants!"

Matt could not believe what he was hearing. Kimberly had never beaten him or Zack at any time before. He informed her, "Look, sis, I'm too old for this and I don't have to take it." He glared at her defiantly.

His nineteen year old sibling glared straight back. "No, I don't think you are too old for it or too big for it, Matt. You acted like a little kid today so that's how you'll be treated. Now get your goddamn pants down! I'm warning you, don't make me get rough with you." Something in her tone made the brown haired teenage boy obey her. Soon he stood before her in just his white shirt top and boxer shorts. Kimberly sat down on the edge of his bed and told her indignant brother, "You are going over my knee, Matt! Now come over here!"

So the boy slowly made his way toward where the older girl sat and soon he was standing beside her. She took his right wrist firmly and began to pull him across her lap. Matt was not very willing to accept this and tried to pull away. "Please don't do this, Kim!" he begged her.

Kimberly gave him an impatient look and said, "Don't make this harder for yourself, little brother. Now do as I told you and get your ass over my knee!" So Matt knew it would be unwise to resist anymore and allowed himself to be hauled across his sister's ample lap. Next thing he knew his boxer shorts were pulled down and deposited on the bedroom floor. The youngster was outraged, he was as big as her and she was doing this to him. He had been publicly thrashed by his mother and now he was getting it bare assed from his big sister. Well, at least there would be no audience for this one.

She spoke one more time before beginning the boy's punishment. "This will hurt a lot, Matthew, but you've got to learn not to behave so irresponsibly and endanger your younger brother. You'll think me for it one day, believe me!" She then brought her hand down with all her might and it connected squarely with her outraged brother's chubby bottom cheeks. He cried out as he would after each smack that would follow.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!  
SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Matt realised that his penis was hanging down between Kimberly's legs and as each spank of her hand made his backside hotter and sorer it became stiffer and stiffer. If she noticed this she gave no indication that she did. She just kept on delivering hard slap after hard slap. Soon her brother began to thrash and kick his legs with tears streaming from his eyes but she still rained down blows as hard as she was capable, determined to make sure the unfortunate youngster got the message.

"Oh, stop please, Kim, no more, I can't take any more!" the mortified boy cried out in a pained voice. "I'll never do it again, I'll be a good boy, I promise!" He felt very humbled as tears kept running down his cheeks. He felt two more punishing smacks before she decided to stop.

She rested her hand on his throbbing buttock cheeks and asked him, "Now then, are you going to behave yourself and never do anything you shouldn't when there are no adults around?" Matt swore on a stack of Bibles that he would never repeat this mistake. "Good boy!" She allowed him to get off her lap and put his boxers back on. "I'm afraid Dad wants to see you when he gets home from work this evening. He sounded very pissed with you when I spoke to him at the hospital so I'd stay here in your room if I was you. Sorry, Matt, but I don't think this is over for you yet." Her brother's heart sank.

3. JIMMY.

It was early evening before Matt Brock was able to sit down comfortably on his still smarting bottom. Now he really DID regret having taken it on himself to shift the car without considering the consequences because now he knew only too well what they were. He also knew this was a day he was not likely to ever forget and he had an uneasy feeling it wasn't over yet. His father would be home shortly and he had a hunch there would be more pain inflicted on his unfortunate butt pretty soon. He remained in his underwear and waited for his Dad. As darkness began to fall the bedroom door opened and there stood the town sheriff Jimmy Brock.

There was a grim expression on his face, already warning his son to prepare for the worse. Matthew started to say something but Jimmy held out a hand, silently telling him not to. It was he who spoke first. "Your brother will be home in a few days but he had a broken leg and several cuts and bruises. Let's be glad it didn't turn out worse then it did or you would be in far worse trouble then you already are, mister. So how do you think I should punish you?"

Matt had little doubt what his father had in mind. He implored Jimmy, "Please, Dad, don't spank me! I've already had one from Mom and Kimberly too and they both hurt like hell!"

To this Sheriff Brock replied, "Well, this is your lucky day, buddy, because you are due for another!"

"Can't you punish me another way?" the boy suggested hopefully. "Maybe you could ground me or something."

Jimmy frowned. "Nice try, Matt! I just might do that as well. Okay, if you don't want me to take off my belt and give your teenage rump a good whipping then I could put you on community service for the next three months. It's not easy work, believe me, you'll hate it! Better if you just lay across your bed and I give you twenty licks and we'll say your punishment is over. So what's it going to be, son?"

Matt wasn't sure if he could take another spanking but, believe it or not, the alternative could indeed be worse. So he positioned himself face down across his bed and awaited the inevitable. His father had spanked him a couple of times previously but he had never taken his belt to him before. He knew this was going to be the worst by far. He doubted there was any other fourteen year old kid in the whole of Wisconsin, possibly the entire U.S.A., whose backside had suffered so much abuse in one day. He would certainly remember this one always. Before long his Dad's big brown belt found it's target.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

That belt cut into his bum cheeks like a searing knife. He was reduced to tears after about one minute. He made a silent promise to himself that he would never again do anything that would land him in this shit! Just when he thought he could stand no more the final blow of the belt landed. He breathed a sigh of relief. He knew his backside would still feel the effects the following day but now it was over at last.

* * * * * * * * *

Zack came home three days later with his leg in a cast. He asked Matt if he would write his name on the cast to add to all the other signitures he had collected during his stay at the Rome hospital. He told his brother he was sorry he'd been spanked. He commented that they were all too hard on him, after all, it was just an accident. Matt could have told him that the rest of the family didn't see it that way, that the accident could have been avoided if he'd just thought things through before attempting to move a family station wagon without having had a single driving lesson. It dawned on him now how dangerous and foolish it had been and he was glad that his little brother had come out of it without any permanent injury. If things had turned out differently...he dreaded even thinking about.

Zack said, "I guess they were pretty sore, huh!"

Matt nodded. "They weren't the only ones!" He pointed at his rear and then realised that his brother had burst into laughter at this remark. Soon he was laughing too. Well, what else could he do!

All the family gathered at the table for the evening meal on the day of Zack's homecoming. Things were more or less back to normal between them. They were all delighted to have the eleven year old back among them and Matt had more or less gotten over his shame and humiliation. They all said grace before eating, something they did not normally do. Maybe there IS someone who listens, Matt was thinking.

As they ate the fourteen year old lad addressed his sister and mother and father. "You guys aren't still angry at me, are you?"

His father looked directly across the table at him and spoke for them all. "Let's put it behind us, son! Mistakes were made, I know. Perhaps we did all come down on you a little hard on you but you know it's only for your own good. I hope you're a wiser man because of it. I guess it's been a learning experience for all of us. Now let's enjoy the roast turkey your mother cooked for us all."

So the family remained silent for the rest of the meal. It had been a time of crisis for them all and now they could settle back down to normal life again...well, as normal as it ever gets in Rome, Wisconsin. 


End file.
